


The Ghost of you

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel, Comedy, F/M, Magic, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, character death but not really, does it count if they are not really dead?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Adrien Agreste died alongside his mother three years ago. His father, devastated, hired a witch to bring them back from the dead. But the wizard who helped only could bring back the son. Angered, Adrien was tossed away. Alone, Adrien haunted a bakery, surprised when the girl that lived there could see him. The following are their adventures...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 37
Kudos: 97





	1. The Haunting of Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another result of my quarantine boredom and making me start yet another story. I hope you enjoy this one and I look forward to reading your comments and going on this journey with you all.

_**The Haunting of Marinette Dupain-Cheng** _

Since moving in with Marinette, Adrien had discovered many things. One, she was able to see him. This was a big achievement for him. His own father hadn’t been able to see him. After the accident that killed him, and being brought back, he had resigned himself to never being able to speak with anyone again and roam Paris on his own. A very lonely life. 

The second thing he had discovered about his roommate, was that she was a secret witch. Turns out, those with the supernatural talents to alter the world as people knew it, were bad. Therefore, they were killed. Her parents were not aware of her abilities, nor were they aware of the ghost boy living with them. 

The third thing he had learned about Marinette, was that she was stubborn and had many secrets. He was her black cat. When addressing him around other people to explain away odd occurrences, she blamed her Chat Noir. He found himself adoring the nickname though, but only from her lips. 

“I have to go to town today, will you stay here, or should I expect you to follow me?” Marinette asked as she went around her room gathering her things. Adrien floated over, swimming through the air on his back lazily. 

“Will you be mad if I follow?” he asked. He knew the answer, they both did. She would say yes but mean no, and he would say he would follow and remain on her balcony under the sun. 

“You are going to tan yourself on my balcony despite being dead and see-through. Do as you wish.” Marinette replied, putting on her sunglasses and heading for the door. 

“And do not go downstairs, Maman and Papa are having inspectors over and do not need you messing things up,” Marinette warned. Adrien waved his hand, the dismissive gesture reminding him of his father making him flinch and jerk his hand back to his side. Marinette giggled before disappearing down the stairs. He listened for her to leave the house, watching as her small figure turned the corner several minutes later. He phased himself downstairs, gliding to the kitchen and inhaling. He missed his sense of smell. He missed being human. Eighteen years cut short. Never being able to drink or enjoy life. He envied Marinette, loathed her ability to simply exist. He froze as the sensation of warmth came over him, like suddenly being plunged into hot water. 

“Tom, are the cakes ready?” Sabine asked as she easily walked through him. He noticed her own quick shiver at the temperature change before continuing as if nothing had happened. A moment of shared body heat, a second of humanity returned. He craved it but had only possessed a human once. Marinette had banned him from doing it ever again. Something about free will and stuff like that. 

“Soon dear, did Marinette leave?” Tom asked as he worked the ovens. Adrien took his spot near the table out of the way of the parents. He enjoyed being down here, it was almost like being alive again. He was ignored then as well. The parents continued their conversation of cakes and foods, a mundane topic to some, yet one of interest to Adrien. It was almost like he had a family again. 

************************

Marinette placed her books in her bag before adjusting her sunglasses. She had a mission and just needed one more thing to complete it. The alleyway was dark and empty, but her newest discovery was hidden in the back at the dumpsters. Kneeling down, she smiled and offered out her hand. 

“Hey kitty, don’t worry, I’ve got you.” carefully, Marinette lifted the injured cat into her arms. He would die soon, most likely during the night. It was the plan and she was lucky to have found him. She was always lucky. Clumsy, but very lucky. This black cat would be the vessel she needed for her own black cat at home. A new spell that required experience she didn’t have. Adrien was lonely and craved being amongst people again. He craved that touch of humanity, and this was the first step. He could inhabit this cat until she could figure out how to bring him back. This was taboo magic, even amongst those like her. It was a rule to never mess with death, to break the balance that had already been attempted before. She knew there was a cost, but right now, Adrien needed her more than this unspoken cost. The bakery came into view, people entering and leaving the front shop. Carefully, Marinette headed to the side entrance, hidden, she closed her eyes and levitated to the balcony. 

"You seem to have forgotten the rule of not using magic outside." Adrien mused as he looked up from his spot on the floor. Marinette ignored him, moving to the desk and placing the cat on a pile of old blankets on the floor. Adrien gliding over, his curiosity peaked. 

"You got a cat?" he asked, only a hint of jealousy in his voice. Marinette smiled, biting back her laugh. 

"I already have a cat." she corrected, placing the books she had acquired from her master on the desk beside her knitting needles. Adrien read the spines, cocking his head in further confusion. Marinette smiled, if this worked, she would be able to actually touch and give Adrien the touch starved love he needed and craved. 

"Want to help me with my magic kitty?" she asked, grabbing her wand from the usually locked drawer under her desk. 


	2. Better blind than deaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you would enjoy longer chapters or if anything should be changed for easier reading or formatting wise. I write these for the enjoyment of others, like readers like you. I'm so happy with the comments I have received so far and it encourages more focus on this story. I won't lie about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy today's chapter.

_**Better to be blind than deaf** _

Marinette read and reread over the notes. Everything had to be perfect. She owed it to Adrien, she wanted to prove to both him and herself she could do this. If she succeeded, he would have a body in the human realm. This taboo Magic was at her fingertips. 

“Are you sure about this?” Adrien asked from beside her, the dead cat still warm between them. 

“Yes, now hush as I concentrate.” She ordered lifting her wand. Adrien fell silent, watching with anticipation and worry. On one hand, he wanted this, but on the other, he knew this would be a mark against Marinette. 

“Does your master know you are doing this?” He whispered. Marinette sent him a glare before whispering a Latin incantation. Adrien closed his eyes as a vivid green light consumed the room. Marinette was blasted back by the force, her head hitting the bottom of her bed knocking her unconscious as the eyes of bystanders outside drifted up to her room. 

Adrien was in pain, something he had not felt in months. His bones ached and twisted, the world becoming bigger as his spirit took over a body growing cold from the loss of its previous tenant. Once the pain subsided, he focused on feeling out his new body. He was amazed it had worked. The mirror across from him reflected his new black fur, emerald green eyes blinking in disbelief. She had done it, Marinette had given the dead a new body, she had successfully brought back the dead! 

Footsteps rushing up the stare drew his attention, black ears twitching at the sound as he raced to grab the fallen wand and hide. When he spotted Marinette unconscious on the floor, he felt a pang of regret. Here he was celebrating while she was hurt. He wanted to check on her, but the door burst open, sending him under the chaise lounge as Tom and Sabine ran to their daughter. 

“Call an ambulance!” Tom ordered, grabbing a cloth nearby and drying the blood that poured from her head wound. Adrien watched as Sabine instructed the medics. They couldn’t discover her secret, they couldn’t discover him. 

They took her away, hours became days. He prowled the streets for food, returning to her room hoping she would be back, her bed was cold, her room was cold. The warmth he craved missing. His worry grew with each passing thought. He strained to hear any news of her. 

He was brought out of sleep, voices filling the room as familiar scents and odd ones filled the room. He hid, watching as Tom helped Marinette to her chaise lounge. 

“Do you need anything honey?” Sabine asked, petting her daughter's hair. Marinette shook her head, eyes focused on the floor. She smelt different from her bedsheets and room. Adrien waited for the parents to leave before he dared move from his hiding place. 

“Adrien?” Marinette whispered, her voice filled with uncertainty into the empty room. Adrien opened his mouth to answer, a single light meow echoing from the bed he hid in. 

“Did it work?” She asked, unmoving. Adrien was silent, creeping from the bed to sit before her. Marinette held out her hand, waiting as Adrien leaned forward, bumping his furry head against her open palm. A smile crept on her face. 

“Then it was worth it.” She whispered. Adrien released another meow of confusion. Why was she not moving, why didn’t she react to him?

“Adrien, are you happy?” She asked, waiting for Adrien to answer. Adrien jumped onto the chaise, purring as he rubbed himself against her side. 

“There was a cost to giving you that body.” Marinette began, scratching between his ears, relying on her ears to guide her. Adrien felt his heart sink as he looked into fogged blue eyes. 

“It was worth it though,” she continued. She had given up her eyes for him to have a body. An exchange, cruel but not deadly. Adrien wanted to console her, but his words were that of a cat, nothing more and he hated it. He rubbed more vigorously against her, purring louder in an attempt to convey his sorrow. Marinette giggled, lifting him into her lap. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to give up. I made a promise to give you back your original form, and I will keep it.” Marinette announced. Adrien shook his whole body. She couldn’t continue. She had given him a body, yes he was a cat, but she had already lost her sight because of him, he wouldn’t let her lose more. 

“Hey, It’s okay.” Marinette cooed, trying to calm him down. Adrien meowed angrily, a growl and hiss escaping him. It wasn’t okay, this wasn’t okay. Adrien was protective of his friend, and she was going to kill herself for him. He was already dead, he couldn’t ask her to give up her life as well. He jumped from her lap and to where he hid the wand, dragging it to her feet and meowing again. 

Marinette reached down, grabbing the stick with a sigh. 

“I can’t bring back my eyesight kitty. I would lose something else” She explained before those dull blue eyes lit up. 

“Wait, but there is one spell I can use.” She announced standing up and stepping forward, only to fall a moment later. Adrien yowled as he scurried out of the way from being squished. Marinette laughed at her newest problem before groaning. At first, Adrien worried she had hurt herself, but moments later she held up her wand, snapped in half by her fall. 

“This is a problem,” she groaned. 


	3. The Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I put the chapter titles in the chapters to keep them organized in my docs and in case I forget to place them at the top. Do you like them, or find them redundant? I can take them off before I place the update, or would you rather I leave them in? Please let me know.

**_The master_ **

Adrien sat in front of Marinette his eyes on the broken wand. Marinette was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her wand split in her hands. He gave a weak meow to get her attention, butting his head against her hand as she held it out. 

“I’m sorry Adrien, I’ll fix this, I promise,” she whispered, scratching between his ears. Adrien didn’t reply, he simply purred, wanting to convey his worry to her. She stood up, her body wobbling from her lack of sight and balance. Her world wasn’t complete darkness, it was a series of heavy blurs though. She held out her hands, trying to feel the world to guide her. Adrien rubbed against her leg, attempting to guide her with his meows. She tried to follow him to her chaise. Sitting down and thinking as Adrien jumped into her lap. They heard footsteps coming up towards her room, the door opened as her mother entered.

“Marinette, where did that cat come from?” Sabine asked as she approached the couch. Marinette hesitated a moment, petting Adrien softly. 

“I-I found him on the balcony.” she lied, hoping her mother would believe her. Sabine was quiet, a moment of hush falling over them. 

“Alright dear, oh, why I am here. I found your grandmother’s old cane, I figured you could use it now.” Sabine smiled helping place it in Marinette’s palm. Marinette felt around the item, marveling at the velvet-like cloth of the handle, and the cool of the wood that touched the bare skin of her legs. 

“Practice dear, and get rid of the cat you know we can’t have it here.” Sabine said standing up. 

“Can’t I keep him, he calms me,” Marinette asked. Sabine sighed, looking between her daughter and the cat. Marinette was going through a hard time, she was blind, she needed something to keep her mind busy from her new handicap. 

“Alright, but keep him away from the bakery please,” Sabine instructed before disappearing down the stairs. They waited until her mother was gone before Marinette smirked. 

“We need to see my master,” Marinette announced to the silence of the room. Adrien meowed in confusion as Marinette felt around for her broken wand and put it in her bag. Using the cane, she began to head towards the door. Adrien followed behind her, careful to keep at her side to guide her. She was careful to keep out of her parent's line of sight. She staggered, tripping every so often as she got used to her cane. Adrien kept up, both walking slowly towards the east side. The sounds of Paris seemed louder to her ears than usual. She was more intuned it seemed. She cursed as she nearly got run over several times. Realizing several times that she depended on her eyes way too much before. After nearly walking into the street yet again, she leaned against the wall of a building, defeat in her sigh. 

“I’m sorry, it seems I’m useless,” Marinette said as Adrien rubbed against her leg. Suddenly he hissed, pressing himself tighter against her side. Marinette looked up, seeing a small blur. 

“Marinette, I’m glad I found you.” Fu’s voice drifted down to her. 

“Master, how did you find me?” Marinette asked. The old man helped her up, Adrien hissing as he was lifted into the air by another set of arms.

“I saw you,” Fu replied, handing her the cat. Marinette felt the breath catch in her throat.

“Y-you saw me?” she asked hoping he hadn’t seen what had caused her accident. Fu took her by the elbow, leading her back to his apartment. Adrien watched the path, memorizing the way for later. 

“What were you doing to cause such an accident Marinette?” Fu asked once they were inside the small home. Adrien was put down, Marinette looked down, crossing her ankles and fidgeting. She felt Adrien curl at her side, his head resting on her arm in silent comfort. 

“I saw the books you took Marinette, please, tell me what has happened.” Fu continued softly, an understanding in his voice. Marinette closed her eyes, trying to put her thoughts together. The magic she did was forbidden, she had already paid the price. She couldn’t let them take Adrien away. Fu sighed as he stood up and grabbed some water for her.

“Fine, then I will find out for myself.” Fu grabbed his wand and pointed it at his throat. A quick word muttered under his breath, and he turned to Adrien. 

“Alright, perhaps you can tell me what my apprentice has gotten herself into.” Fu smiled. Adrien was quiet at first, eyeing Marinette before giving a quick lick to the back of her hand before starting to speak. 

“You can understand me?” Adrien asked, surprised when his meows were answered by the old man. 

“I have a spell I used on myself. I can understand you for a day. Now please, explain to me what Marinette has done and why.” Fu instructed. Adrien flinched back, he didn’t know much about magic. He wasn’t magic inclined like those hidden amongst them. Before he met Marinette, he had grown being told how evil they were. Marinette was quiet, hearing only meows from Adrien and following the story only by her master’s questions. After an hour, a silence fell. This was it, he would make sure she never did magic again, he would take Adrien away. She heard master Fu stand up and walk away, tears falling silently down her cheeks as Adrien gently climbed into her lap, nuzzling her chin and purring quietly. She wished she could hear his voice at least once more before he was taken away. She wondered if his touch would be as soft as the voice that complained to her. 

“You messed with a realm you are not yet prepared for as a young apprentice,” Fu announced, returning to the room and taking a seat in his chair, the sounds of multiple books hitting the table softly meeting her ears. 

“Are you going to take him away?” Marinette asked, holding onto Adrien as he began to purr louder, his tail curling around her arm. Fu chuckled, glancing up at the two. 

“You were doing something noble for a wayward spirit. But, in doing so, you messed with magic tabooed by our laws.” Fu began, “As your teacher, I have to tell you to stop, but, as someone who knows you, I know you will not. So, I simply warn you to be safe and will guide you as best I can.” he finished. Marinette smiled with relief, he wasn’t taking everything away. 

“By continuing, you know the risks?” he asked, watching her. Marinette nodded her head, pigtails brushing against her cheeks still damp from her earlier tears. 

“I do, but I owe it to Adrien. It didn’t choose this life.” Marinette said with determination. Fu grabbed his wand, moving closer to the girl before him.

“There are two gods who keep the balance of life and death. You give to Plagg the god of destruction, you take from Tikki the goddess of creation.” Fu explained slowly. “The end goal you seek will take a sacrifice you two may not be willing to make.” the master warned. Marinette held her head high, determination darkening her blue eyes.

“I swore to give Adrien back the humanity taken from him and I already made a step closer to that promise. I’m willing to give the gods anything to keep it,” she stated. Fu sighed before placing his wand to Marinette’s throat and uttering a spell he had looked up. 

“I give you the gift of animal speaking. It is a more permanent spell than the one I used earlier with Adrien. I trust you to use it well.” Fu said once the spell was done. Marinette thanked him, glad he understood and didn’t try to stop her. 

“I cannot fix your eyes, I will not anger Plagg and I encourage you to not anger any of the gods that protect the magic world,” Fu said.

“I understand master, and thank you again for helping me and Adrien.” Marinette smiled standing up as Adrien climbed to rest on her shoulders. 

“Adrien will be your familiar, helping you with life along the way until you two can reach your goals,” Fu said, leading them to the door. Marinette thanked him once more before hearing the door click close behind her. 

“Well, that was fun,” Adrien meowed nuzzling against her ear. Marinette smiled hearing his voice again for the first time since the accident. She followed his gentle orders as she walked down the stairs slowly. 

“I was pawsitively bored!” Adrien wailed making Marinette pause on the stairs. Had Adrien just punned? 

“R-repeat that?” she said, voice wavering. 

“I said, I was PAWsitively bored,” he repeated. Marinette could hear the grin in his voice. She had heard his pun. She was silent the rest of the way home, ignoring his continued bouts of puns along the way. 

“Hi hunny, I didn’t know you left?” Tom said as he glanced up from the counter.

“I needed fresh air and supplies for Chat Noir,” Marinette explained before excusing herself up the stairs.

“The princess doth lied to her parents, careful not to become a  _ lion _ girl.” he teased. Annoyed, Marinette pulled him from her shoulders and locked him in a small cage she had that Nino had left for a school project.

“Bad cat,” she said carefully walking over to her desk and sitting down. It was time to find an audio spell to translate her books. 


	4. A whole New world

**_A whole New World_ **

Adrien hovered over the body of the black cat. Apparently sleep still didn’t come for him. He had tried to join Marinette in slumber, but the moment he felt the soft waves of sleep claim him, he found himself above the warm body of the cat. 

“Downside of being dead,” Adrien sighed as he sat on the end of the bed. He was watching Marinette sleep, a past time he had started the very night he had decided to haunt the bakery. So much had happened in the year, he had been brought back from death, he became a ghost, and his favorite, he met her. 

He had never really been around others his age. Working and homeschooling every day. So when he met her and found she could see him, he had been so happy. 

“Adrien?” Her groggy voice was broken, her eyes blinking against the light filtering in from the streets outside. She was petting the cat, still warm from his memory. 

“I can’t sleep,” he complained. Marinette yawned as she sat up and looked around as if not blind. 

“So you can just go in and out of him?” She asked. He nodded before remembering she couldn’t see him. 

“I can, and I’m at the foot of your bed.” He whispered, watching Marinette crawl towards him. 

“I promise I’ll make you human again.” She vowed, raising her hand to touch him, only to feel as if she had plunged her hand in warm water. 

“I can’t wait to feel your actual touch.” She smiled. Adrien smiled something in the way she said it made him giddy. 

“I can’t wait to touch you,” they were both silent, Marinette trying to understand his words as Adrien grew redder. 

“I-I mean I can’t wait until I’m alive and can feel you for real.” He tried again. Marinette nodded her head vigorously. It was an awkward silence that followed before Marinette moved back to her spot on the bed. 

“Get back in the cat and rest ghost boy.” She ordered closing her eyes and hoping the darkness hid the blush darkening her heated cheeks. Adrien returned to the cat, feeling Marinette’s warmth press against him. 

“I want to try flying tomorrow,” Marinette spoke softly. Adrien blinked open his eyes, tail curling around her wrist. 

“Flying requires sight, princess you don’t have sight.” he panicked. He could feel her glare, a happy purr leaving his throat.

“You will be my eyes,” she replied calmly, petting his ears. Adrien arched into her touch, relishing in her touch. “I trust you to keep me safe.” she continued, her eyes closing as she fought sleep. Adrien nuzzled against her, his own purrs vibrating against her.

“Of course I will keep you safe,” he whispered as she finally drifted off to sleep. 

  
  


**********************************

He was not a friend of heights, he was a cat. 

“This is a very bad idea.” Adrien wailed pacing back and forth as Marinette stood in the seclusion of the park holding a broom. 

“Oh hush, I’ve got this,” she replied easily as she held the broom horizontally. Adrien watched her from his perch on the tree branch he had gotten stuck on. 

“The spell called for perfect balance, right? To use the power of Nooroo.” Marinette whispered a new spell Adrien and she had gone over all morning. She released the broom, the object levitating over the ground at the knee level. 

“Works so far,” Adrien said bored, sitting up when Marinette climbed onto it. 

“Where is your tree? I’ll come to get you.” she beamed. 

“No you will not, I do not trust you.” he hissed, clawed paws batting at her far off figure. Marinette rolled her eyes, feeling her feet lift from the ground as she turned the broom towards her left.

“Other way,” Adrien sighed defeated. “I hope you realize how stupid you are right now. It’s not midnight and people are still out,” he stated looking around.

“And you will make sure I stay safe. You will be my eyes my kitty.” Marinette said flying over towards his voice. Adrien hopped onto her broom, curling between her arms. 

“You know, I could just let you learn on your own and you can join me in the afterlife.” he teased before nipping at her hand. “Gain altitude, we need to get higher,” he instructed.

“So, you want me to die?” she asked following his order. Adrien was quiet for a moment.

“No, you don’t deserve this fate.” he finally whispered.

“And you did?” Marinette replied. Adrien tried to shrug, unsure if cats could even make the gesture.

“My father didn’t think I deserved even this much, so who knows,” he growled. Marinette let the conversation drop, both enjoying the gentle breeze high above Paris.

“Is it beautiful?” Marinette finally asked. Adrien eyed the sparkling city below them, the city of love. A sight that reflected in Marinette’s blue unseeing eyes.

“Yes, I promise, you will see it one day,” he replied, tail curling up her arm as he laid on the broom handle. Marinette hummed, reaching out to pet him. Adrien yawned, only to wail moments later as their balance failed and the two plummeted towards the hard city below.


	5. Vampire Knights

_ Vampire Knights _

Adrien felt himself get pulled against Marinette’s chest as they plummeted to the ground. This was it, they were going to die all because he couldn’t tell his human witch friend no. Well, he was already dead, but the point was the two of them were going to be blood and nothing more in mere moments. Worry for his lady took over, but he couldn’t save her, couldn’t speak. 

“Got you,” a voice smiled. Marinette looked up as strong arms grabbed her. They were falling slowly, almost flying, but he had no broom. Once the landed on a random roof, Marinette was placed softly on her feet. 

“Your screams were like a siren's call to me. Music to my ears.” The stranger said making Adrien growl. This guy annoyed him. 

“My name is Luka, what is my melody’s title?” Luka asked. Adrien felt his tail flick, yep, this guy annoyed the hell out of him. 

“Marinette,” she replied, making Adrien glare at her. 

“Woman, why did you answer the crazy flying guy?” Adrien asked with a hiss. 

“Marinette, a beautiful name for a beautiful song.” Luka smiled. Adrien growled again as Marinette blushed at his words. She jumped when she felt his fingers brush against her cheek. 

“You are not scared of me?” Luka asked. She blinked slightly confused.

“You saved me, why would I be?” She asked innocently. Adrien looked closer at Luka, finally seeing the fangs in his mouth. The man leaned closer, tilting Marinette’s head to the side and letting his fangs glaze over her throat making her gasp. 

“You are a vampire?” She questioned, surprised. Adrien was silent, those existed? 

“I am,” Luka replied, stepping away. Marinette held Adrien closer. 

“Well, thank you again, for saving us.” She said. Luka nodded, reaching out to pet Adrien between the ears. 

“I can get you and puss in boots down if you like, my little witch.” Luka offered. 

“Vampires can tell a magic being just by the smell or taste of their blood,” Marinette explained. 

“You are well-read,” Luka said, surprised. Marinette nodded her head. 

“My master believes a true witch or wizard should be aware of all beings touched by the gods' gifts,” Marinette said proudly. Luka nodded his head, offering his hand to her. When she didn’t react, he raised a brow. 

“She’s blind,” Adrien hissed. 

“I’m blind, sorry,” Marinette repeated feeling her blush heat up her face. His light touch met her hand, pulling her gently against his side. 

“Then let me do more than put you on the ground. Let me take you home.” Luka asked. 

“Hell no! Princess says no!” Adrien growled, struggling against her chest. 

“Chat calm down. And thank you, Luka, I accept.” Marinette smiled. 

“Blindly,” Adrien huffed, defeated. Luka carefully led them down the fire escape. The vampire singing softly as Marinette listened. Adrien kept his eye on the new guy, suspicion making every hair of his fur stand on end. 

“So, where is it you like to frequent?” Luka asked. Marinette hesitated, tripping on the last step. Adrien yowled in panic, but Luka easily grabbed her arms.

“Careful,” he warned helping her to right herself on the concrete. Marinette nodded, not trusting her voice. Stumbling blindly was worse than when she was clumsy with sight. Adrien purred, rubbing against her chest. 

“The cat, is he your familiar?” Luka asked as they walked toward the main streets.

“Yes, and just help me to the Agreste manor,” she said knowing Adrien would help her the rest of the way. Luka may have saved them, but she still didn’t trust a vampire near her human parents. Luka easily led them towards Adrien’s former home. He wanted to drift away in his ghost form, but he couldn’t leave Marinette. Not with this vampire around. Who knew if there was a whole coven or not. According to the books and movies he has seen, they cared only for death and blood.

“Here we are,” Luka finally announced, releasing Marinette’s hand. Adrien climbed to sit on Marinette’s shoulders.

“Can I bite him?” Adrien asked as Luka moved to brush back her hair.

“If you need me, simply sing for me,” Luka whispered before disappearing into smoke.

“He was nice,” Marinette replied after a few moments.

“He didn’t turn into a bat, but, he was batty,” Adrien replied before leading her towards her home.

“Are you jealous?” she asked as they rounded a corner.

“That my friend is trying to date a vampire?” he asked, “Turn left.” Marinette giggled at his words.

“I’m not trying to date anyone.” Marinette laughed.

“Look, all I’m saying is that if you want to date the undead, date a ghost. At least they have personality and a lack of hunger of the blood.” Adrien stated. “Your home princess.” 

They both stood in silence, both realizing the newest mistake.

“We forgot the broom.” Marinette gasped as Adrien readied for a new wave of panic from her.

“Adrien, we left a magic broom on a random rooftop!” she cried. 

“Levitate us up to the balcony and I’ll go possess it later and bring it home,” Adrien instructed. Marinette tried to quiet her mind and do as told, her body shaking from nerves as they slowly levitated to the balcony. Once there, Adrien took a seat on the table and waited.

“Take your shower and ready for bed, I’ll go search for our missing death vehicle,” Adrien said earning a head pat from Marinette’s talented fingers.

“Good kitty, hurry back,” she ordered kissing the top of his head before heading inside. Adrien waited a few more moments before leaving the cat’s body and flying in the direction they had gone before the accident.


	6. A baker's dozen

_ A baker’s dozen _

Marinette rolled her eyes as she guided her needle with her newest learned spell. Adrien slept in the sun under her window, his soft midnight fur rising and falling with each breath. She wished she could see it, wished she could see him again. 

“Marinette?” the voice of Luka made her jump, she heard hisses from her left before the feel of that soft fur curled at her feet. 

“Luka, what are you doing here?” Marinette asked. Luka moved forward moving out his hand to caress her cheek. Adrien hissed at the vampire. 

“I followed your scent, I apologize,” he said taking a seat on her chaise. Marinette felt Adrien jump onto her lap. Her hand instinctively moving to pet him. 

“You should leave,” Marinette said noting the silence Adrien made. 

“I can’t,” Luka answered without a missed beat. Marinette looked up, her unseeing eyes finding the place his voice, his smell was from. 

“Why not?” Marinette asked quietly. Luka was silent, she listened as he started moving silently towards her. This time Adrien was growling low in his chest. The closer the vampire came, the more Adrien growled, louder until it was the only thing she could focus on.

“I love you, my little witch,” Luka said, his voice gentle and calm as it crashed against her.

“I’m going to eat him, can I eat him, or maybe possess him?” Adrien asked, the soft hiss filling her ears. 

“My cat doesn’t like you,” Marinette suddenly announced. Luka paused, his eyebrow raised.

“Is the cat liking me part of the test to win your heart?” Luka asked.

“Say yes,” Adrien said as Marinette scratched under his chin. 

“My cat really is an important part of the situation.” Marinette choked out. Luka chuckled as he eyed the cat. Green eyes glare like fire at him. 

“He is simply magical,” Luka whispered. Marinette was glad she couldn’t see, the firey blush across her face was enough to know the effect of his words. 

“I will use him as a cat toy and bat that bat off the Eiffel Tower.” Adrien hissed.

“You should leave before my cat murders you,” Marinette warned. Luka shook his head, petting back her raven locks.

“Can I court you again?” Luka asked. Adrien growled, arching himself towards Luka, his teeth showing.

“Please go,” Marinette repeated holding Adrien tighter. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Her parent’s lives were more precious than her own life. Luka sighed also hearing, smelling the approaching figure. 

“I will come back,” he promised. 

“Please don’t,” she whispered pushing her arms out, Adrien jumped down as her fingers came against Luka’s chest. As the door to her room opened, the large mass she was pushing against disappeared. 

“Marinette, is everything alright?” Sabine asked, “Good heaven’s why is the cat on your sewing table?” her mother asked. Marinette spun around, stunned by her words. 

“Alright, I mean everything is alright, it was just the cat as you can see.” Marinette smiled. Adrien remained where he was, careful to keep the magic needle from moving on its own in front of her mother. 

“I see,” Sabine said slowly, looking around the room as if unconvinced by her daughter’s odd reactions. Marinette offered her own smile as her mother walked over to kiss the top of her daughter’s forehead. 

“Dinner will be soon, get ready,” Sabine said before leaving the room. Marinette and Adrien waited for her to leave, Marinette counting the steps that faded in her ears. 

“She’s gone,” Adrien whispered jumping down from the desk. Marinette sighed, her knees giving way as she sat on the floor. Adrien purred as he nipped gently at her finger. He wanted to hold her, to dry her tears. 

“I’m in trouble, he knows where I live.” Marinette whimpered. Adrien remained quiet, laying in her lap.

“What do I do now Adrien?” she asked as her father called her down for dinner. She shook her head, moving to stand up. 

“I will deal with this later,” she sighed kissing the top of his head before leaving the room. Adrien watched her leave before heading for the balcony, He needed to protect her, needed to keep his friend safe. He took a breath, before jumping from the balcony to the street below. He had to find Luka, to make sure the vampire didn’t do anything to hurt his friend.

“ _ Is she a friend _ ?” a voice asked making Adrien pause. 

“ _ I mean, you call her one, but from what I have seen, she’s more than that.” _ the voice continued.

“Who are you?” Adrien hissed circling around.

“ _ Name’s Plagg, the god of destruction, and the one responsible for your girlfriend's lack of sight.”  _ Plagg greeted. Adrien sat down, the voice was in his head, the voice was a being of magic. 

  
_ Your very life is a gift from my sugarcube, I’m here to see if you deserve the full package.”  _ the god continued. Adrien closed his eyes, he didn’t know what to say to the being. This figureless voice, controlling power he didn’t even know much about. Taking a deep breath, he ignored the voice and continued on his original mission, Marinette was a friend he couldn’t let down. 


	7. The sin of Life and Death

_ The sin of Life and Death _

The sound of an acoustic guitar filled the air as Adrien slunk into the dark ship. The voices around him felt calming. 

“So, you found another girl?” A girl asked as she sat at a vanity. Adrien paused in the shadows, listening carefully. 

“She smells wonderful, a melody so soft in this odd sounding world.” Luka said, ending his practice. 

“Juleka, what do girls like?” Luka asked. Juleka looked over with a raised brow. 

“What makes you think I know?” She asked, a laugh in her voice. 

“Rose,” it was quiet, Adrien stepped forward slightly too hear better.

“I’m sorry,” Luka finally said, returning to his gentle playing. Juleka sighed, putting away her hair brush. 

“Don’t make my mistake. Life, death, it’s a fragile balance.” Juleka explained. Adrien was confused, trying to discover what the two were talking about. 

“She is strong, an equal hasn’t been made for her that I know of.” Luka said. 

“That you know of,” Juleka said, “or maybe they have been made, you just can’t see them.”

“ _ She’s good. Of course, her equal is also dead.”  _ Plagg’s voice echoed in his head.

“What are you talking about?” Adrien asked, confused. He made sure to remain out of sight. 

“ _ Just that your pathetic love life, as untouchable as it seems, is not in danger from this bat.”  _ The god explained. Helpful, he was surprised by the information. 

“ _ Go home, she needs you.”  _ Plagg instructed. The god felt his chosens uncertainty. The vampire was right. Life and death were fragile, but they were also the same. A grey area existed for a reason. 

Marinette was frustrated. She knew the rules, she read and reread the consequences until she could recite them from memory. 

She took from Plagg to give to Tikki, and in return had lost her sight. If she, no, when she did it again, there was a chance she would give her life for his. Equal, equivalent exchange. Essentially, this was alchemy. 

Fumbling to her desk, she took a seat, fingers moving over flat pages. Over words she no longer could see. A harsh scream of frustration came over her, ripping like a violent storm throughout her room. 

She didn’t regret her decision, her heart was set along with her mind, on giving Adrien his life back. 

“Please,” his voice was soft, that boiling feeling of their bodies mingling together as he tried to hold her. Marinette wanted to see him, to have things as they once were.

“I’m not worth the tears,” Adrien told her. Anger filled her as she stood up, feeling the warmth leave her as she turned to face in what she hoped was his direction. 

“Adrien Agreste, you are not worthless. You are worth so much.” She held out her hand. “I am willing to give everything for you, not because you are my friend, but because I love you.” 

Adrien remained still as he watched her stand before him. Fire was in her eyes, determination that never left the dull blue orbs he was falling for. Did she know she had just screamed words he wanted to hear. Did she mean those words in the way he wanted them to mean?

“I’m sorry, you just walked in on something and mixed with trying to comfort me, my anger needed to be let out.” She whispered, turning away, deflated. Adrien wanted to reach out and say something, anything, but words failed him. 

“It’s late, we should sleep.” She said, moving closer towards the bed.

“ _ Say it,”  _ Plagg urged. 

“Marinette,” he called out, watching her pause. 

“ _ I love you,”  _ Plagg whispered. Adrien was lost in her eyes, his mouth open but thankfully she couldn’t see his stupid looks. 

“Yes Adrien?” She asked. 

“I-I,-“ he couldn’t speak. “You're a good friend.” He was an idiot. 

“You are a great friend too Adrien.” She smiled going to bed. Yep, he was an idiot. He eased back into the cat, following after her and lying under her arm. His purrs filled the room, making both relax. 

_ “Chicken,”  _ Plagg yawned, ignoring Adrien’s huff of annoyance. It just wasn’t the right time to tell her. 


	8. Life and Death

_ ‘Life and Death’ _

“ _ You have a gift my child,”  _ Tikki cooed, her motherly voice appearing from the darkness as the world formed around them. Marinette blinked as she looked around. This was new, and she had her sight. 

“ _ Are you scared?”  _ Tikki asked. Marinette shook her head. Sensibility told her to be scared of the gods, but she soon found she wasn’t sensible. Tikki giggled before taking a seat at a small table. 

“ _ Tea?” _ Tikki asked. Marinette moved closer, nodding as she took a seat. 

“ _ You are angry, frustrated?”  _ Tikki began. 

“I shouldn’t be,” Marinette said. 

“ _ And why not?”  _ The god asked curiously. Marinette sat back, her eyes trained on her folded hands. 

“We respect the gods and their gifts to us. You and Plagg are guardians of life and death, it is taboo to take from you.” Marinette explained. The goddess smiled before taking a sip of her drink. 

“ _ And who said these rules in stone?”  _ Tikki asked, watching her. Marinette was quiet, who had said those rules first?

“They said it was a curse to anger the gods,” Marinette whispered. 

“ _ They are right, it is a curse. But neither you nor him, have angered us _ .” Tikki said. “ _ I know every person and creature I have ever met. Remember them by name.”  _

Marinette listened, wondering where this conversation was going. Tikki chuckled as if reading her mind. 

“ _ Adrien is a good boy. Was a good boy.”  _ Tikki started. “ _ He didn’t deserve the harsh way he died.”  _

Marinette closed her eyes. She was surprised the small goddess knew of Adrien but also wasn’t. It was her power that kept Adrien tethered to this earth. 

“ _ Plagg has his own attachment to him, and always will,”  _ Tikki said. Marinette looked over surprised. 

“The god of death?” Marinette asked. Tikki nodded her head.

“ _ He will always have a hold on Adrien. Please know that.”  _ Tikki smiled. 

“Then I can never truly give Adrien life again,” Marinette sighed. Tikki shook her head before leaning back. 

“ _ Life cannot exist without death,”  _ The god spoke. “ _ You must give to get.”  _ She continued. Marinette looked up before Tikki and the world disappeared. 

Adrien stretched out, his tail curling around Marinette. Plagg was an annoyance in his sleep. Torturing him with images of Marinette and him together. Something that would never be. It was unfair, it was also cruel of the small god. 

“Adrien,” Marinette’s voice pulled him from sleep as his head lifted and his gaze fell on Marinette. She wasn’t smiling, and her eyes seemed even more distant than usual. 

“Are you alright Princess?” Adrien asked, nuzzling his head against her arm. She reached out to pet him, loving the deep rumble of his purr. Marinette thought back to her dream, Tikki was the goddess of life, Marinette had taken from her. But, the goddess had also known Adrien and said he was linked to Plagg forever. What had she meant?

“Marinette?” Adrien called again. She shivered, startled from her thoughts. 

“Sorry, I was thinking,” she said moving to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“About?” Adrien asked sitting beside her. Marinette shook her head. She didn’t want to worry him with her thoughts. Adrien laid on her lap, his purrs continuing as he tried to comfort her. Adrien was still dead, still in a borrowed body. Tikki was right, everyone was right. It wasn’t her right to play god. It wasn’t her right to play life or death. 

“Stay here today kitty, I want to be alone with my thoughts today.” she finally said, moving from her bed and going about her room to get ready. 

“ _ You are going to lose her,”  _ Plagg warned. 

“I can’t lose what isn’t mine,” Adrien replied quietly. Plagg was silent again, Adrien watching as Marinette got ready and left the house. He was alone, she was gone. She was alive, he needed her to live. He didn’t have that pleasure anymore.


	9. 'Unwanted destiny'

_ ‘Unwanted destiny’  _

Sabine loved her daughter, but she also worried for her, what mother wouldn’t? The world was a scary place, especially for those who were different from the majority. Yes, she knew of Marinette’s magic, it was her family gene that caused it. It had missed her generation, leaving her daughter to go through it during a more understanding but still skeptical era. 

Marinette didn’t want her to know yet though, and as her mother, she trusted her daughter and chose instead to watch and wait, protecting her from the sidelines she had been placed in. 

“Tea?” Tom asked placing a jade cup on the table in front of her. Sabine sighed as she took the tea and sipped. Her husband set beside her, they had no secrets between them. When it came to their daughter, they discussed everything. 

“Are you worried about her?” Tom continued, grabbing a controller to play a quick game. 

“Of course I am Tom, she is our daughter!” Sabine snapped, turning to glare at her husband, cup forgotten. Tom let his wife rant, anger reflected in her eyes. 

“I mean, I’m worried about her. This world is cruel, evil. She has been given a curse by blood!” Sabine hissed. He waited until his wife had stopped talking, before putting his game on pause and lifting her hands gently in his own. 

“Marinette is our daughter, she is brave and I trust her,” Tom said kissing her knuckles. “You and your family are full of brave warriors, she is no different. We as her parents, must trust her and help her.” Tom continued.

“I’m scared she has started something she can’t come back from,” Sabine whispered, fear in her voice. Tom lifted her chin, a soft smile on his face. 

“I trust Marinette and her choices, she is a smart girl. If she needs help, she knows where to go.” Tom finished. Sabine nodded, he was right, she knew he was right. But, it didn’t help her nerves. Marinette was her daughter, her only child. Her baby. She would always worry, she was her mother. 

“I love you,” Tom said.

“I love you too,” Sabine replied, kissing his lips.

_ ********************** _

“You look as pretty as the day I caught you falling from the sky,” Luka said leaning against the wall of the roof. Marinette kept her head down as she stroked Adrien’s fur. He was growling low, his dark-furred body vibrating. 

“You can’t be seen here,” Marinette announced, her eyes focused on the city but her voice was directed to him. Luka moved closer, touching her shoulder. 

“You lost your sight,” Luka said.

‘No. did she? I couldn’t tell.” Adrien hissed. Marinette gently pulled at his tail. 

“I played with fire, just as you are playing with fire,” Marinette replied calmly. Luka chuckled as his fingers moved from her shoulder and up to brush away a lock of her hair from her face. 

“Will you be the one to burn me?” Luka asked quietly, his breath warm against her ear. Adrien hissed at the proximity, Marinette pulled him closer.

“You want me to burn you?” she asked. Luka turned her around, her small body pressed against his. 

“I like the risk,” his fangs grazed her neck before he jumped back with a yelp as Adrien lowered his clawed paw. 

“Get away from her,” the growl was angry, his fur on end. Marinette jerked away, fear in her eyes as she held herself. The feel of fangs against her throat ghosting against her. 

“Your cat isn’t very friendly,” Luka said rubbing his arm where Adrien had scratched him. 

“And you are too friendly,” Marinette replied, moving towards the door, only to bump into Luka. She heard Adrien hissing and growling, his voice muffled.

“What did you do to my cat?” Marinette asked, her voice low and filled with sudden anger. The vampire better not have hurt her kitty. 

“ _ Your kitty?”  _ Tikki’s voice mused. Marinette ignored it, she wasn’t going down that road at the moment. 

“The cat can rest in your room for now. We should talk.” Luka said pulling her against him again. She struggled in his arms as he held her.

“Relax,” his voice was mesmerizing in her ear. A hypnotic tune meant to lure his victims, but she refused to be ensnared. She uttered the single word like a quick prayer, loving how she felt Luka tense up before falling to the ground. 

“I am not helpless, and you never touch me or my cat again. Now, disappear,” she ordered snapping her fingers as his body obeyed her word. She waited for a moment to make sure the spell had worked, before using her memory to guide her back into her room. 

“Well, can I possess him now and toss him off the Eiffel tower?” Adrien asked, that warm feeling coming over her as his hand phased through hers. He was a ghost again.

“You are not a murderer, I refuse to let you become one in death,” she replied letting him lead her to a chair. Adrien watched her sit before hovering beside her. He had just watched her almost get assaulted by a male and he could do nothing. He hated his situation. Even with a body, he was useless. 

  
“ _ You want to help her?”  _ Plagg asked, his voice soft. Adrien nodded his head unable to speak. Plagg smiled before going silent, he had a job, he just had to speak with his partner first.


	10. 'A Storm Growing'

**_‘A Strom Growing’_ **

Luka frowned, cross-armed and leaning against a rooftop across from the bakery. He saw the cat become a ghost, her familiar become a human figure. 

“You are obsessed,” Juleka said appearing beside her brother. 

“I need her blood,” he replied calmly, uncrossing his arms to look at his sister. Her eyes were narrowed, anger darkening her purple eyes. He couldn’t get her smell from his nose. The feel of her body against his. He was drawn to her. 

“You drink from her and she ends up giving you blood poisoning, I’m not saving you,” Juleka warned. Luka glanced over, his eyes narrowed. 

“As Rose did you?” he dared, the hiss echoing in the darkness. Juleka bared her fangs, pure anger vibrating through her. The siblings were quiet, eyes locked on each other refusing to lose this silent battle. Rose was always a touchy subject since the accident. He knew this, he used this. It was wrong, it was against the basic sibling code.

“I’m leaving,” he turned to leave, Juleka’s eyes dilating in deeper anger. 

“Luka,” she growled, the sound thunderous in the silence. He lept away, disappearing as a black spot before becoming invisible to the eye not a moment later. Sighing, she returned to watching the young witch. 

Her Rose had been the beauty to her baren life. She had been the thorns that protected her. They were meant to be until they weren’t. She had been the voice of reason Juleka needed. The sweet smell that kept her from roaming. Rose had been what Luka was needing now. 

A distraction. 

Luka kept to the shadows, he prided himself on stealth. He could manipulate anything with his voice or body. His little witch was a special case. She couldn’t see him, but she could smell and feel him. She was still human despite the demon she hung with. The magic she had used still ghosted through him, the feel of death and life. A beautiful melody humming through his veins. It called to him. 

Marinette would be his, he swore it. If she wanted to play with life and death, she could use him. He was life, he was death, she was his. Blue eyes flashed red, he would have her. 

****************

He only met with her when giving her death in return for life. Their social calls were always a sad occasion. Her eyes met his.

“Are you sure of this?” She asked as her opposite moved beside her. 

“He loves her, and we were going to make a choice soon anyway.” He told her. Tikki sighed, closing her eyes. Yes, as the gods of life and death, they had a decision to make. 

“It is still too soon, we can’t rush things,” Tikki stated. Plagg rolled his eyes. She was always too careful. One mistake and she became a stickler for the rules he broke. Plagg sighed, his eyes focused on the vast world before him. Other gods mingled together, laughing as if the qualms of the humans around them didn’t matter. They were above all rules, as long as they kept the magic they controlled in order, everything was fine. 

“Look around sugarcube, things change. Magic changes. No one here cares.” Plagg hissed. “We gods are no longer controlled.” he finished. That was their job, to find someone to control them. Tikki took a single glance around the room, her eyes closing. 

“I stand by my choice at the moment. It is too soon.” Tikki declared. Plagg narrowed his eyes. His hands were tied by creation. But, death worked in many ways. 

“Whatever, I’m off.” He snarled, turning and walking away. He was passing a group of fellow gods when the snake appeared before him. 

“Hiss,” Plagg greeted, hands in the pockets of his black suit. 

“Plagg, you and Tikki fought? So rare.” The snake smiled, green-scaled suit reflecting light around them. Plagg rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, well, it happens,” Plagg replied trying to walk further away. Hiss placed a hand on the god of destruction’s shoulder. Plagg paused, his eyes narrowed at his fellow god. 

“Want to talk about it?” Hiss asked trying to guide Plagg away from the others.

“What do you want Hiss?” Plagg asked. The snake-like man sighed, smiling as he looked at his fellow friend. 

“I can give you the gift of life through death,” Hiss whispered. Plagg paused, glaring at the other before glancing around. Hiss had the power of temporary life. His powers were the control of basic life and death. He imitated both his and Tikki’s powers. 

He held the power of Necromancy. 

“Well, are you in?” Hiss held out a hand, a smile on his face. Plagg hesitated, he never did anything without Tikki, especially with any other of the magical guardians. 

“We can help your boy.” Hiss continued. Plagg glanced back at where he left Tikki. 

“We will need his original body, and a witch or wizard that can perform the ritual,” Plagg said calmly, still keeping his hands in his pockets. Hiss smiled wider, slithering closer. 

“I have a girl,” the god stated as Plagg sighed and held out his hand. The grip was tight and in the back of his mind, he remembered why he was always so reluctant to trust this particular god. 


	11. 'Moving Pieces'

_ ‘Moving Pieces’ _

Adrien purred as Marinette petted him. The balcony was bathed in sunlight. The light scratches from her pencil made his ears twitch. She couldn’t see her latest creation, but she didn’t need to see to draw, that was her gift. His green eyes explored the horizon, noting the clear day, how the tower, a symbol of Paris, was blinded behind the sun that warmed them. 

“Are you alright?” Marinette asked. Her pencil fell to the side as Adrien adjusted his small body. 

“I was thinking of going to see my father,” Adrien admitted, yawning and stretching before allowing Marinette to scratch under his chin. 

“Is that wise?” She asked, her voice underlined with worry. Adrien didn’t reply, he knew the answer and it wasn’t wise, but he needed to see the only family he had left. He had to know if his father regretted his choices. 

“It’s ok, just be safe and come home soon. Ok, kitty.” Marinette ordered a false sternness to her voice. Adrien nuzzled against her. His purrs her answer that he heard. 

“I need my eyes kitty, I need you.” She continued. 

“I’ll be back Princess,” he promised, jumping to the ledge before leaping to the street below and making his way towards the Agreste mansion. The smells of Paris filled his nose as he slowly walked the familiar path to his family home. 

How much had changed in the half a year since he was banished from the grounds? His father had been so distant, so upset by his and his mother's death. Had that grief consumed him? Would he be returning to an empty home? 

The gate was open, a rare thing to Adrien. It had never been left open when he was alive. He crept along the edges, the green leaves of the bushes hid his small figure well as he made his way to the back. 

“Father, is the shoot fall or winter?” A voice called making Adrien pause. He looked closer, the backyard filled with cameras and other crew. A blond woman stood at the side, her arm around his father lovingly. Adrien recognized the woman. His aunt. That meant the boy was his cousin. 

Amelie Graham de Vanily and her son Felix. His mother Emilie’s twin, her son a replica of Adrien. 

His father had replaced them. Acting as if he and his mother never died. He sat watching, entranced by their acting. Adrien was replaced, his father no longer trying to bring him back. 

“ _ Let’s go, kid, I have a surprise for you.”  _ Plagg’s voice was a welcome distraction as he followed his lead. Escaping the mansion and walking were the voice ordered.

“Hey there little kitty,” a soft voice called before Adrien felt himself being lifted into the air. 

**_*********_ **

Marinette hummed as she watered her plants. Her walking stick, her guide while Adrien was away. She could have used magic, made the task easier, but plants were like humans, they required a personal touch. 

“I wish I could see you in bloom.” She cooed to her plants, smiling before feeling as if being watched. The sun was going down, Adrien was still gone. She held her stick tighter, turning to head back down to her room when she was grabbed. She tried to fight back, freezing when she was lifted in the air and felt the world fly around her. She had smelt this scent before. Her hands clung to the loose shirt of her abductor. 

“Don’t be scared, I have you.” Luka’s voice was gentle and calm. She wanted to scream, to push away, but if she did, she would be plummeting to her death. She concentrated on the ride, trying to figure out if she could tell where she was by the amount of time they spent in the air. 

“I promised I would make you mine,” Luka whispered, his voice right at her ear. Marinette swallowed her disgust, sighing in relief when they finally landed and she was placed on solid ground. She stepped away, using her stick to feel around. 

“Marinette,” a hand gently reached around her, stopping her movements and turning her to face him. “I love you, the smell of you calls to me,” Luka whispered.

“I love someone else,” Marinette told him, feeling his grip on her chin tighten. It would leave a bruise and she could smell his breath due to how close he was leaning towards her. 

“You will learn to love me,” he told her, releasing her before walking away. His footsteps were muffled. The floor was carpet, where were they? It smelled like a hotel, but which one? Marinette moved about slowly, studying the room. Luka watched her, smiling as he noted her quiet whispers. Was she uttering spells, incantations to aid her? 

“Please, let me go home,” Marinette begged, still trying to figure out where she was. The small ladybug’s she had called forth searching around as her eyes. 

“I can’t let you if I do, you will run,” he explained. Marinette didn’t doubt that, but as her ladybugs returned, she discovered that wherever Luka had brought her, her magic was blocked making an escape on her own, impossible.


	12. 'The stench of war'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mention of rape, please read with caution.

_ ‘The stench of war’ _

Adrien was dead, a ghost possessing the body of a cat. 

‘ _ This girl will help you’  _ Plagg said, urging Adrien forward. Plagg had promised him a body, a way to protect his lady. 

“So, you are the black cat the gods want.” Juleka mused as she bent down to examine him. Adrien was still, unsure of what was supposed to happen. 

‘ _ Trust her, _ ’ Plagg whispered. Adrien nodded as he was carried to a circle and placed inside. 

‘ _ This may hurt,’  _ Plagg said before Juleka day down cross-legged as candles surrounding him lit up and began to flicker as she began chanting. Adrien closed his eyes, feeling tired as he laid down. 

“ _ So, this is your kitten,”  _ a man dressed in traditional jade Chinese attire commented. 

“ _ Just remember your promise,”  _ Plagg hissed as Adrien watched in a lethargic coma. He felt slight pain, like needles pricking his body. This dull pain was nothing though, compared to the splitting sensation he experienced a moment later. He was being torn between life and death, his soul being put through a tortured tug of war. 

  
  


**_~***********~_ **

Marinette shivered as her knees pressed against her chest. Luka held her captive in this single room. Occasionally she heard voices, but she couldn’t speak through the gag he had placed over her mouth. She was scared and wanted Adrien, but she had no way of contacting him. 

“Dinner,” Luka called, entering the bedroom and closing the door behind him. Marinette didn’t move, she wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. Fangs grazed over the skin of her throat. 

“Eat my muse, you must stay strong.” He instructed. Marinette stayed quiet, she would use Tikki, creating her escape. She was a witch and as inexperienced as she was, she understood the risks. 

The bed shifted, sinking down as Luka took a seat. He removed her gag, a cold hand resting on her thigh, an uncomfortable feeling taking over her. 

“Please don’t make me feed you my muse.” He whispered. 

“Then let me go,” Marinette begged. He shook his head, before putting the food to the side. She heard it hit the table, wincing when he guided her body to lay down. The feel of Luka on top of her made her sick. 

“Hush my muse, I can give you back your sight, I can give you happiness and the pleasure of companionship. You don’t need that cat.” Luka whispered, nimble fingers edging against the hem of her shirt. Marinette shook her head, hands moving to grab at his wrist to stop him. 

“This is rape,” she told him, muttering a spell to send him flying across the room. Luka cursed as he hit the far wall with a thud. 

“Tahat wasn’t very nice my muse,” he said, voice tight as he stood back up and made his way closer again. Marinette made to form the words of the spell again, only to be slapped into silence. Her face throbbed from the strength he held. She was stunned, he held the advantage. Marinette hated her odds. 

“Do or try that again, and I cut out that pretty tongue of yours.” he threatened before kissing her, his tongue invading her mouth. She didn’t fight back this time, too scared to move. He had violent tendencies, the perfect man he acted like was different behind closed doors. One by one she felt her clothes get pulled off her. Tears silently tacked down her cheeks only to be licked away by her assailant. She didn’t have much strength, but a small wish and a single ladybug flew from her palm and managed an escape under the door and out an open window. 

  
  


**_~**********~_ **

Adrien opened his eyes feeling disoriented. Everything was dark, his body felt heavy. 

“Don’t rush, you are no longer a ghost. You are living yet dead.” Juleka explained, her fingers gently combing through his hair. 

“What happened?” he whispered.

“Gods will,” Juleka replied. Adrien blinked confused as he sat up, his head spinning. He examined his new body.  _ No,  _ this was his old body. 

‘ _ You’re welcome,’  _ Plagg said, this voice echoing in his head. 

“You did this?” Adrien asked softly, Juleka was silent as if knowing he spoke with the god in his head. 

‘ _ You wanted to protect her right?’  _ Plagg asked. Adrien nodded his head, standing up to test his leg’s. 

“You can’t go out looking like that. You were pretty popular, and showing up as a dead guy may set alarm bells,” Juleka said before moving to a closet. When she returned, she handed Adrien a black leather catsuit.

“A homage to the gift of life Marinette offered you,” she explained. Adrien thanked her before going to change clothes. When he returned, Juleka smiled.

“Do you have a name?” she asked. 

“Chat Noir,” he beamed, eager to return and show off to Marinette. Juleka nodded her head as a sharp pain shot through Adrien’s. 

“Sugarcube says pigtails is in trouble,” Plagg announced freezing Adrien in his tracks. His lady was in danger, and he was here prancing about in a leather catsuit

“ I have to go,” he announced. Juleka nodded before placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Luka has a safe place on the outskirts of Paris, go there first.” She suggested. Adrien nodded before leaping away. Apparently advanced speed was also a new gift granted by gods. 

  
‘ _ You will be surprised at what I’ve done for you kitten.’  _ Plagg smiled. 


	13. The choices one makes

‘ **_The Choices one makes’_ **

“How dare you go behind my back and trust that snake!” Tikki snarled in anger. 

“You were taking too long.” Plagg sighed as Tikki growled. 

“They are not ready. You took that choice from him Plagg.” She said. Plagg rolled his eyes. 

“I gave him a choice,” Plagg replied. 

“No, you gave him what he wanted, there is a difference.” She sighed. A hand went to massage her forehead. 

“Everything has a price Plagg, our chosen are not mentally ready to pay such prices.” She explained calmly, watching Plagg wilt before her. 

“Tell me, what price did you offer Hiss for your chosens body?” Tikki asked. Plagg whined, pushing away his cheese from the sudden loss of appetite. 

“Plagg,” Tikki insisted. There was one law tabooed by humans to break. Never take from death. A similar law was in place for gods. Never give from death. 

“I promised a Rose,” 

Tikki glared at her partner. A growl of frustration before pacing the area. 

“You are an idiot Plagg,” Tikki smarled. 

  
  
  


**_~***********~_ **

Chat let his nose guide him. His sense of smell heightened even more by whatever Plagg had done. What was important though, was Marinette. Was she injured, was she alright? Angered rushed through him, if Luka hurt her, if he harmed her in any way, immortality would not save him. 

‘ _ Kid, slow own, you can’t panic like this.’  _ Plagg’s voice was urgent, but Adrien could feel the crackle of dark power, the feel of death fill his body. He was death, a human form of a god. Neither live nor dead. A temporary gift. 

‘ _ There,’  _ he smelt her, he didn’t need Plagg telling him. His lady was there, trapped by a delusional vampire. The closer he got, the more he smelt her fear. Slipping into the room, his ears twitched at the sound of muffled whimpers. 

‘ _ Be careful kid, Vampires are crazy.’  _ Plagg warned and Adrien didn’t need to be told twice, if Luka hurt his lady in any way, there would be nothing left of him. Each step felt like an eternity, he couldn’t wait until he held Marinette in his arms again, safe, his. 

Marinette laid on the bed, Luka petting her and kissing her as he claimed her body. She could no longer feel her body, numb to everything even her own tears. She missed Adrien, her poor kitty, he would be alone. He had never liked Luka, she wished she had listened better to her ghost.

She heard a struggle, the weight of Luka lifted off of her. She felt cold as she curled into a ball, she wanted to die, to forget everything and drown in the storm she was dog-paddling in. 

‘ _ It’s ok Marinette, you are safe,’  _ Tikki’s calm mothering voice was like a warm stretch of sun, a lifeboat in her rough sea’s. 

“I’m scared,” Marinette’s voice was weak, tired. The fighting continued, loud crashing like thunder. She wanted to scream, but that had only gotten her more pain before. She curled tighter, crying harder and wanting Adrien. She felt safe, any spells she knew no longer could aid her now. Luka was a vampire, he knew magic, she couldn’t use it. 

She was violated, broken, something nobody wanted. Her eyes shut, she willed herself to ignore the sounds of the room. If she concentrated hard enough, she could go into the world of the kwami. She would be free of her earthly body, free of pain. 

‘You shouldn’t be here,’ Tikki said gently. She was seated under a large sakura tree in bloom, it’s pink petals drifting slowly to the ground in the gentle breeze. The smell of tea filled her nose, a comforting scent. 

“It’s safer here,” Marinette replied, hugging herself as she took the seat Tikki offered her. The goddess poured her some tea before placing it beside her. 

“It is safe out there as well. You have that kitten of yours.” Tikki replied. Marinette didn’t move for the cup, her nails digging into her bare shoulders. She shook her head as the goddess sighed.

“Life or death, did you know they are the same?” Tikki asked. Marinette shook her head. “The grim reaper brings souls to Plagg and me, they keep balance, order. A connection between us.” 

Marinette looked over, grasping the still-hot cup. 

“Why tell me this?” she asked, her voice a little above a whisper. Tikki smiled, standing up and making her way to the tree.

“I had a daughter, have a daughter. Taken by death in exchange for love.” the goddess smiled. Marinette still didn’t understand the context of the situation. Why was Tikki telling all of this to her? She opened her mouth to speak, to argue when a girl around her age with a bobbed blonde hairdo dressed in pink walked up. 

“Marinette, this is our Rose,” Tikki introduced. Rose beamed, smiling at Marinette. Tikki looked as if she aged years at Rose’s side. 

“You were hurt,” Rose said kneeling beside Marinette. She didn’t reply, didn’t meet the girl’s eyes.

“So was I,” Rose continued moving to take her mother’s seat. Marinette pulled herself into a tighter ball in her chair.

“Sadly, he isn’t alone is he,” Rose whispered making Marinette freeze, remembering the other warmer set of hands that had roamed her body, the more violent of her two captors. 

“I died protecting my lover from the same fate your black cat is protecting you from, you should return.” Rose told her, “He made a trade for you, he became death for you.” 

Marinette looked up confused, Tikki now moved closer, offering her hand.

“You are life Marinette, why not become that which you love and one day, create a new grim reaper? Or, would you rather stay here with us?” Tikki asked, giving her the choice Plagg was supposed to have offered his own Kitten.


	14. 'Into the lions den'

_ ‘Into the lion’s den’ _

Adrien’s breath was ragged as he limped away from Luka. Blood covered the area, the stench filling his nose as he gently went to the bed and lifted Marinette into his arms. She was hurt, hurt in ways he wished he could kill the vampire for. He carried her back to her home, purring the whole way and thankful he still held that talent. 

It was quiet aside from her breathing. She was naked, her body covered in angry red marks from where her wrists and ankles had been bound. He placed her on the bed, the sunbeams illuminating her harmed body. 

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you,” he whispered, his clawed fingers combing through her hair. Marinette shivered making Adrien back away. He wasn’t raised around magic, he didn’t know anything about it or this new life Plagg had granted him. 

“I’m so sorry my lady,” Adrien cried, his head was beside her hand, his tears wet the bed. It wasn’t until the voice inside his head spoke, that he knew something was wrong.

“Don’t panic, or I let her die.” the voice sounded familiar, but it wasn’t Plagg.

“Who are you?” Adrien asked. The room flickered, changing into a dungeon. The smell changed from the warmth and familiarity of the bakery to a stench of mold and musk.

“We are the bad guys.” the woman dressed as a fox replied, a twisted grin on her face before she knocked him out. 

  
  


When he woke again, he was chained by his ankle to a wall. He looked around, he was on an old twin mattress, the spings slightly exposed. One wall was bared, a cell. 

“Marinette?” Adrien called. His voice was scratchy, but he had to have her back, he just saved her, hadn’t he? Of course, he had, nothing could mask her scent. New scents were drifting over the musk. He heard footsteps before a shadow approached the gate. 

“Awake kitty cat?” she asked in false sweetness. Adrien glared at her, moving forward and curling his hands around the bars. She smiled wider as his screams filled the room. 

“Electrical bars, so you can’t escape,” she said once Adrien was curled on the ground crying, his body still shaking and convulsing. Tears ran down his face, he shared this pain, he had allowed this demon into his room, near his Mari.

“My name is Lila, Lila Rossi, and you, kitty, are mine to play with.” she introduced. Adrien glared up from the floor, forcing himself to sit up on shaky arms. 

“ _ Where is Marinette _ ,” he demanded with a hiss. Lila played with the zipper of her jacket, that twisted grin growing bigger.

“ _ Where is she, where is Marinette _ !” his words were loud, his voice echoing in the cellar. Lila continued to let him scream for his little girlfriend before holding open the right side of her jacket. Lines of three miraculous glistened in the false light. 

“Your girlfriend is with Felix,” Lila explained, “probably being tortured and raped as we speak. In fact, if we stay quiet enough, we can hear her screams.” a pale slender finger pressed to her glossed lips. Adrien was silent, not because of the order, but because of how calm, how happy she was by the mere idea of Marinette being tortured. 

“You are a psychopath,” he finally grunted, his body finally calming down from the electric shock. Lila smiled, moving closer to the bars but not touching them.

“You think I’m crazy,” she asked, “Your cousin is worse.” 

Adrien flinched at the sound of Marinette’s scream...


	15. 'Red as a Rose'

_ ‘Red as a Rose’ _

She was awake, Felix watching her from the chair in the corner. Her body hurt, she was alone again. 

“Where is Adrien?” she asked, her voice rough from not being used.

“Adrien is downstairs in the basement, obey me, and I will let the two of you be together,” Felix instructed. He took pleasure in watching her squirm, the ruby red dress clinging nicely to her bare figure.

“I have blocked your magic, Nooroo has made sure of that.” Felix grinned. Marinette looked over, her eyes narrowed.

“Go on, try then. You will see I don’t have to lift a finger to use the empathy powers of the moth.” Felix continued finally standing up and moving to stand before her. She flinched as he touched her face, inches from her. 

“You are mine, you will always be mine. A witch won’t be missed, you know that.” Felix said calmly before moving back to his chair. Marinette held her arms before looking around. 

“What do you want from me?” she asked, slowly returning to the bed. 

“You,” Felix replied, “be loyal to me, and I will give you the world.” Marinette shivered, she wanted Adrien, wanted to feel safe. Felix smiled, a pink butterfly sigil appearing over her eyes.

“ _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you belong to me, you will obey.”  _ his voice was echoing in her head, taking over as she slipped into a type of void. Her world clouded, she tried fighting, screaming in both frustration and fear. 

“Are you done now?” Felix asked sitting on the bed. Marinette wanted to fight back, but whatever power Felix had placed on her, it controlled her totally. She watched as if out of her own body, watched as Felix slowly pulled away the straps of her dress, He was smiling, watching as he slowly exposed her skin to the room. 

“ _ Love me,” _ Felix silently ordered. Marinette felt her body move from the power, her fingers moving to unbutton her captor’s shirt. She felt ashamed as her fingers ran over his muscular chest and abs. Her face moved forward, guided by an unseen string as she licked at his pectorals. 

“See, you are doing such a good job my pet.” Felix smiled, Marinette hummed at the praise, if she disobeyed, she instinctively, knew she would be hurt as punishment. Felix knotted his fingers in her loose raven hair, keeping her head close to his skin. 

“Tell me, little witch, do you know of the Akuma Organization?” Felix asked, his voice calm and hypnotic. Marinette shook her head, her tongue moving to lap at his right nipple. 

“We fight to bring magic to the main stage, to bring down the current mayor and stop the prejudice that covers our people,” Felix told her, releasing her hair so she could pull away. Marinette sat at the foot of the bed, her head down and eyes slightly clouded. 

“You will help me,” Felix told her making Marinette look up, she couldn’t join such an extremist group, she couldn’t be the face of something she didn’t like. The slap was instant and quickly brought her from her thoughts as Felix frowned at her. His hand was still raised, the sting throbbing along the side of her face. 

“Behave little witch, or do you not want to see your little cat again?” Felix said, turning on a tv. The security video showed Chat hanging by his wrists, naked as a girl circled around him with a weapon of some kind in her hand. 

“You listen to me, and he won’t be hurt.” Felix smiled. Marinette looked at Felix with eyes begging. She couldn’t let her friend be hurt, and Felix was a scary replica of her friend. 

“I just obey?” she asked.

“Yes,” Felix nodded. Marinette took a final glance at the tv and swallowed.

“I’ll obey, just, don’t hurt him.” she cried moving to his arms.

**~**********~**

Adrien felt sick, felt distant as Lila touched his skin. It crawled with disgust. Everything about her was wrong, was sick, but if he wanted Marinette, he had to listen to her, obey her. 

“It’s almost dinner time,” Lila mused her hand cupping his flaccid groin. Adrien said nothing, swallowing back his moans as she began playing with him, his tears reflecting how he felt. 

“Are you hungry?” she continued, her nails lightly scraping the semi-erection that was forming. He shook his head rapidly, if he ate something now, he would just throw it up later. Lila began pumping his erection, earning small pants from the chained blond. 

“Behave for me, and I will bring back your little friend,” she ordered, Adrien nodded his head, his arms were tired, he was tired. He wanted Marinette, needed her. He could smell her just above him somewhere. 

“Felix has big plans for you, plans that you need to be trained for,” Lila whispered, her pumps getting faster. Adrien clenched his fingers, he hated to admit the pleasure he was feeling. He had never been touched like this before, but he didn’t love this person. He was so confused, so conflicted.

“P-please,” Adrien whimpered, begging, but begging for what? For freedom? For release? For...?

“Adrien?” Marinette’s voice was quiet, scared. His eyes went to her’s, embarrassed she was seeing him like this, his cock hard in another woman’s hand. Lila made it worse, giving him a final quick pump and letting the white ropes of semen shoot from the bulged red head of his cock. 

He was released from his chain, crumbling to the floor in tears and shaking, screaming and trying to jump away when he felt something touching him. 

“Shh, it’s ok, I’m here kitty.” Marinette’s voice was calming, but the fear they both shared wasn’t hidden. They were trapped, and their captors were watching them at all times.


	16. Anticlimactic

_ Anticlimactic  _

  
Marinette cried as she curled against Adrien, his hands wrapped around her middle. Felix and Lila were back upstairs, leaving the two trapped in their cell. 

“You have a body? Your old one?” she asked playing with his fingers. Adrien kissed the top of her head before humming. 

“A gift from Plagg,” he explained.

“You were right about Luka, he was a bad guy,” Marinette said sadly. Adrien ran a finger over the bracelet on her wrist. The jewel holding the power over Marinette. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said, she shook her head, glaring at the room. 

“I have sight, finally able to see but hating what it is I see.” Marinette hissed. 

“I couldn’t protect you, I’m so sorry.” He admitted. Marinette shook her head, glared at the jewel magic kept her from tossing. 

“Tikki told me I was Life, just as you were now death.” Marinette said. “Rose was the grim reaper, she loved Juleka, Luka’s sister, she gave up life for her.” Marinette continued. Adrien held her as she tried to put everything together. 

“Luka took me, because he loved Rose, and I smelled like her.” Marinette said. Adrien huffed with annoyance, he hated knowing that others were just as entranced with her as him. Marinette fell asleep soon after Lila brought them food. He had fed her, made sure she ate before starting his own meal. 

He was Death, it was what Plagg had said as well. 

“ _ You are a smart kitten,”  _ Plagg mused, the voice echoing in his head. 

“ _ Mari is hurt, a spell or something?”  _ Adrien commented. Plagg nodded his head sadly, a sorrowed look in his eyes. 

“ _ Nooroo. He has the power of empathy, he can give you strength when you need it. It’s his power controlling her right now.”  _ Plagg explained. Adrien was confused, Nooroo had the power of empathy, then how could he control Marinette so well?

“ _ You have to destroy the object he is using. Tikki and I, we are gods, but all gods have a human version, a being we use to walk on Earth with mortals. Felix is Nooroo’s.”  _ Plagg said. Adrien fingered the bracelet, he knew that was where the control was. He felt the power surging inside. Marinette shifted in her sleep making Adrien hesitate. He was supposed to protect her, he was her ghost. The one who was supposed to keep her safe. He yanked at the bracelet, watching it fall to the floor. A black butterfly emerged, a dark power formed around his hand, making him act before he thought as he reached up and destroyed the butterfly. 

“ _ If you embrace Death, you get one night with her before you both get separated by fate.”  _ Plagg warned. 

She would be safe though, and that was all that mattered. Adrien knew Felix and Lila were coming, he had to act fast. He took Marinette and shifted her safely in his arms, his ears picked up the pounding feet of Felix and Lila, enjoying the look of anger on their faces as he stood in the center of the cell. One hand wrapped securely and protectively over Marinette, the other was held away from their bodies, crackling with deadly energy. 

“Marinette, come here.” Felix ordered, a growl in his voice. Adrien held her tighter, growling back at the two. 

“She isn’t under your spell anymore.” Adrien said, hearing Marinette whispering words under her breath. He knew she would let him know when to act. 

“Such a bad kitty, you can’t escape. Remember the bars?” Lila asked, her chin resting on Felix’s shoulder. Oh, he remembered, his body still hummed from his earlier experience. 

“Don’t run,” Luka emerged from the darkness, his body forming from the shadows of the cell. Marinette’s spell paused, her body tensing as she pressed herself to Adrien’s side. He held her, kissing the top of her head. 

“You have to kill me first.” Adrien warned, flexing his destructive hand. 

**~******~**

Marinette shook from fear. Two of the men who hurt her were in the room. She clung to Adrien, her eyes closing as she buried her face in his side. She could hear the backlog air around his other hand, the one around her waist rubbing her side comforting. 

_ “Concentrate Marinette. You are life now, you create, use that.”  _ Tikki comforted, her voice strong now that Nooroo’s magic was gone. Marinette held tighter to Adrien, her lips forming the words of the new spell, his hand of death touched the back wall, bringing the house down as the two easily became one with air. 


	17. 'By fate departed'

_ ‘By Fate Departed’ _

“They aren’t dead,” Adrien said once they reappeared inside of a random hotel room. Marinette nodded, moving to sit on the bed, holding her head with a slight wince. The new power was still strong on her. She now controlled all of life. The power to give, to create. She was the equivalent to Tikki, had all her power now. Adrien sat beside her, a hand against her cheek as he nuzzled against her. 

“We have to leave,” she said laying on her back. “We can’t stay here anymore.” 

Adrien nodded, he understood her need, her reasons. He felt the pull to leave as well. Plagg’s need for destruction was strong, even now, tucked beside Marinette, he thought of nothing more than the death and destruction of Felix and his gang. Knowing they lived, knowing they survived after what they had done to his lady.

She kissed his knuckles, her lips soft and light against his skin. Her blue eyes were clear as crystal. Adrien felt a protective sense come over him, the need to keep her near. 

“Did Plagg tell you everything?” she asked, her voice a whisper. He nodded, hands shaking as he rubbed her arm softly. Plagg had explained things, how he and Marinette would be allowed together until they had a child, then, how cruel fate would separate them. The words ‘To death do us part’ held knew meaning for them. 

“I can’t right now,” she whispered, her tone suggesting she was getting drowsy, losing touch with reality. Adrien purred, kissing the top of her head. He understood, after what they had been through, he didn’t feel like touching her as well. 

“Where do you want to go?” he asked trying to change the subject. Hoping to keep her awake a little longer. Marinette shook her head, nuzzling closer against him. 

“I’ll take us somewhere,” he promised. He didn’t really have an idea, and if their time together was short as Plagg and Tikki suggested, then anywhere would be a short vacation for them. 

They cuddled together, his body wrapped protectively around her. Without Nooroo’s power, she was blind again, needing him to guide her. His tail curled around her knee as sleep took him. 

**~*******~**

Marinette groaned, smiling as the smell of breakfast drifted to her nose. It was morning then. She sat up, feeling the warmth of the sun's rays hitting her skin as sounds of seagulls came from the open side door accompanied by the smell of saltwater. 

“Morning my lady,” Adrien greeted, his muffled steps ending beside her. The soft thud of the food tray being placed on the side table. 

“It isn’t morning, the sun is too hot.” Marinette smiled as she felt him sit down. His fingers combed through her hair. 

“It isn’t, It’s near noon.” He admitted earning her hum of delight as the tangles fell at his claws.

“You made me food, have you eaten yet?” She asked, leaning into his touch. 

“I had coffee, you need to eat.” He whispered, kissing her neck. He never went further than kisses, he needed her order. A deeper relationship, a sexual one, came at a price.

“I love you,” Marinette whispered as Adrien fed her. He took care of her. Both were scared of what would happen in their future. The knowledge of the child becoming the Grim Reaper. 

“I love you too,” Adrien replied easily, feeding her more egg. “It’s a beautiful day. Shall we go out?” He asked. Marinette shook her head, finishing the food. 

“Is Milan’s fashion show still going?” She asked, coaxing a book to fly to her side. 

“No, it ended yesterday.” He replied, taking the plate. Her hand stopped him. 

“Just destroy it,” she instructed, waiting as the feel of destruction covered the room. He waited for her to speak again, calming the cat inside him. It was always harder to control himself after using Plagg’s power. She stood up, slowly walking to the closet. His ears twitched at her soft steps. Purring as his tail flicked and his fingers twitched. 

“Your inner cat wants to be stroked?” Marinette mused, her voice soft. They both felt the pull, the need to be together. The older they got, the more they were drawn. 

“Always my lady,” he whispered, feeling and hearing her move closer to him. He heard the sound of clothes falling to the ground, he shivered at the idea. 

“Mari,” he asked, jumping as her bare skin pressed against his back. Her fingers slowly moved to his shirt buttons. 

“Just tell me to stop kitty,” she spoke, kissing his shoulder blades as she pulled away his shirt. Adrien closed his eyes, the cat in him going into heat. A clawed hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her from continuing. 

“You need to be sure Princess. I won’t be able to stop.” He warned. Her hands slipped from his claws and to the hem of his pants. 

“May as well enjoy it while we are still us.” She told him. Adrien let the animal inside him take control, turning around and pressing her against the wall. Their tongues pressed together, his claws leaving light scars along her body, Marinette pressed herself closer to him, her own nails digging into his shoulders. Her teeth grazed his throat, her tongue lapping at his Adam’s Apple as he ripped at her clothes with his claws letting the articles of clothes fall like petals to the ground. 

Her smell filled his nose, covered his senses as her fingers tangled in his blond hair, he had grown it shoulder-length after they ran. Her legs wrapped around his middle as he easily lifted her. She felt him carry her to the bed, lying in the warm blankets as he hovered over her. Both were naked, him pressing soft kisses to her bare body, exposed to the summer sun. As their bodies became one, her blue eyes cleared, and Tikki’s temporary gift took hold. 

Adrien smiled down at her, kissing her lips and holding her hand in his. Their hips rolled together, their eyes never leaving the other. Minutes passed like hours, seconds like days as they made love. By the time the sun turned their room orange, Marinette was fighting sleep. Adrien was already sprawled over her, his limp manhood resting against her inner right thigh as his light snores tickled her breast bone. 

_ “Mommy let’s play!” The five-year-old had raven hair like her mother, she was her reflection. But the eyes, the eyes were his. Marinette looked to where the girl was running, a redhead stood in between two boys smiled as she held out her hands. A dark-skinned man was at the grill.  _

_ It wasn’t her or Adrien, and the harsh reminder of their child being raised without them vibrated in her head. She was life, having given hers for her daughter, her husband, Adrien, was Death, having to take her from their daughter. They could never meet. The only time Adrien would hold his daughter was in death, just as Marinette held her only in life.  _

_ “Emma,” Marinette whispered.  _

Her eyes opened, unseeing once more as Adrien dried her eyes. 

“Why were you crying, love?” He asked, his voice was soft and coated with sleep. Marinette swallowed a few times, trying to find her voice. 

“I saw Emma, our daughter.” She whispered her hand drifting to her flat stomach. Adrien’s hand joined hers. Both knew what it meant. They had nine months left to be together before their family became the newest cycle of life and death...


End file.
